Dating Danger
by CharmedOne88
Summary: Phoebe's dream man turns into a nightmare. PLEASE R/R!!!!
1. part 1

TITLE: Dating Danger  
SUMMARY: Phoebe thinks she's found the man of her dreams at first but it turns into a nightmare.  
STORY:  
  
Phoebe was walking on the sidewalk in a rush. She had to go all the way across campus to get to her next class. "Damn it, I am gonna be late!" She mumbled to her self. She had a test coming up in her next class and she was very nervous. She took out her notes and studied them while she was walking. All of a sudden, she bumped into a boy sending both of them to the ground and both of their books scattered around them.  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I am late for my class and I was studying for this big test I have and......" Phoebe started.  
"Its ok, really, just calm down." The boy she walked into said. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was about 6 foot 2 inches. He got up and put out his hand to pull Phoebe up, and he did.  
"Thanks." Phoebe said as she smiled at him.  
"My name is Bret, Bret Maxell."  
"Hi Bret, my name is Phoebe Haliwell." Phoebe replied. She started to pick up her books as Bret picked up his.  
"So, you have a test coming up? What class?"  
"Physiology, Mr. Sekatsim." Phoebe replied.  
"Really? That's where I am going too. His tests are really hard."  
"Yea, really hard. I never saw you in class before." Phoebe said.  
"I get there about 3 minutes after class starts all the time, so I sit in the last row."  
"Oh, I see. Well, we better get going." They walked off to class, wished each other luck, then went in to take the test. They both finished about 2 hours later.  
"Man, that was hard!" Bret said as he held the door open for Phoebe.  
"Yea, especially that essay." Phoebe replied as the two walked down the hallway.  
"So, do you wanna go get a cup of coffee?" Bret asked.  
"Um, yea, sure, that was my last class for today." Phoebe replied.   
The two walked off to the coffee house. They sat there and they talked for hours. They found out that they had a lot in common.   
"Oh my gosh, look at the time, we have been sitting here for like 3 hours talking!" Phoebe said.  
"Really? It doesn't seem like it's been that long." Bret said.  
"Oh, I really gotta get home." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, ok, do you have a car?" Bret asked.  
"No, I don't. I can just call one of my sisters and..." Phoebe said.  
"Non-sense, I can drive you home." Bret said.  
"Really, ok, that would be great." Phoebe replied.  
"Ok, let me go pay the bill then we can leave."   
"Here let me give you the money...." Phoebe started.  
"No, its ok, I got it, really." Bret said.  
"Really? Are you sure, because...."  
"Really, I am sure."  
"Ok." Phoebe replied. Bret paid the bill and then they went out and got in his car. They drove off. He pulled up in front of the manor.  
"Ok, thank you very much for the ride home." Phoebe said.  
"No problem. Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" Bret asked her.  
"Sure. "   
"How 'bout I pick you up at about 7:00, ok?" Bret said.  
"Sure, that would be great." Phoebe replied.  
"Thanks again." Phoebe said as she got out of the car. She went up to the manor door, waved to Bret, then went inside. She walked towards the kitchen where she found Piper cooking.  
"Hey." Piper said, without looking up.  
"Hey." Phoebe said in a dreamy sort of voice.  
"Alright, who is it?" Piper asked. Phoebe didn't reply.  
"Hello, Earth to Phoebe!" Piper said as she waved her hand in front of Phoebe's face.  
"Huh? Oh, what were you saying Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
"Who is it?" Piper said.  
"Who is who?" Phoebe asked.  
"Please Phoebe, you have the look in your eyes, the sound in your voice, the...." Piper continued.  
"Ok, ok, geez. His name is Bret. I knocked into him on my way to my Physiology class where I was having a test. He was going to the same place. So we went and it took us about 2 hours, very hard test, and afterwards, we went out for coffee, about 3 hours worth. Then I came back here."  
"I see. Sounds like you had a good day." Piper said as she smiled at Phoebe. She was happy for her sister.  
"Yea, and the best part is that we have a date tomorrow night." Phoebe said.  
"Really? That's great Pheebs!" Piper said.  
"Yea, I know. So, where's Prue? I wanna tell her about my day." Phoebe said.  
"She called and said she had to work late at the office working on some layout that is due tomorrow." Piper said.  
"Oh, darn." Phoebe said.  
"Dinner's almost ready." Piper said as she went over to the stove.  
"What are we having?" Phoebe asked.  
"Shrimp." Piper replied.  
"Yum, I am starving!" Phoebe said.  
"Well good, because I made a lot." Piper said as she point to 10, empty, 1 pound bags that had shrimp on the front.  
"You cooked 10 pounds of Shrimp?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, I found the recipe in the drawer and I forgot that Grams used to make the recipe for the neighborhood cook outs." Piper said.  
"Oh well, at least we have dinner for a few nights." Phoebe said.  
"Yea, not to mention the 10 pounds of corn, and the huge bowl of salad I made to go with them." Piper said as she smiled.  
"Geez Piper." Phoebe said. They both sat down to dinner and talked.   
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
"I am so glad I got that layout finished." Prue said to Piper as she sat on the couch watching TV.  
"Yea. By the way, if you get hungry, we have some shrimp and corn in the fridge."  
"Oh, ok, thanks. So, Phoebe told me about Bret. What do you think?" Prue asked.  
"Sounds like a nice boy." Piper replied.  
"Yea, he does." Pure said.  
"So, how do I look?" Phoebe asked as she came into the living room. She had on a black strapless dress.  
"Wow Pheebs, you look great." Prue said.  
"Very great." Piper said.  
There was a knock at the door. Phoebe said bye and went to door where Bret greeted her with a bouquet of flowers.  
"Aww, they're beautiful." Phoebe said when Bret handed them to her.  
"Ready to go?" Bret asked.  
"Yup, lets go." Phoebe replied. They went out the door, got in to car, and rode off. They drove to a small, but very fancy restaurant that was on a cliff over looking the ocean. They went in and Bret had reserved a table next to the window that over looked the ocean for them.  
"Wow, Bret, this is beautiful."  
"Yea, I thought you would like it here." Bret replied. They ate, then they drove for about 2 hours, just talking. Then Bret took Phoebe home.  
When the pulled up in front on the manor, Phoebe said," Thank you so much Bret, tonight had been wonderful." Phoebe said. Then they both leaned in for a long passionate kiss.  
"See you later." Phoebe said to Bret, who was still smiling from the kiss.  
Phoebe went inside. Prue and Piper were sitting on the couch. Phoebe plopped down on the couch in between them and sighed with a huge smile on her face.  
"That great, huh?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, definitely." Phoebe replied.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Phoebe went out with Bret every night since the first. They were very close.  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.  
"Ok, so who is coming to help me set up for the critic that is coming to the club tonight?" Piper asked.  
"Ah, sorry, Piper, I can't I have another assignment." Prue said.  
"I can come, I don't have any classes today."  
"Ok, good, we have a lot to do though, so we gotta get going."  
"Ok, lets go, I' ready." Phoebe said. Everyone said goodbye and left.   
  
AT THE CLUB  
  
Ok, Phoebe, I need you to set up the chairs and tables like they are in this diagram, that over there goes......" Piper started but stopped when she heard the door open and saw a man come in.  
"Oh, sorry, we're not......" Piper started.  
"Bret!" Phoebe said as she walked over.  
"Hey Phoebe." Bret said. Phoebe greeted him with a kiss.  
"Do you wanna go out tonight for our one-week anniversary?" Bret asked.  
"Oh, I am sorry, I am can't, my sister needs me here....." Phoebe started.  
"So you're saying no?" Bret said in a cold, mean, voice.  
"Yea, I am sorry, but I can't go." Phoebe said.  
"So you are putting your sister before me?" Bret asked, almost yelling.  
"Bret, I already told her I would be here." Phoebe said, a little scared by Bret's attitude. He had acted a little like this before, but not yelling.  
"You know what, fine!" Bret yelled as he stormed out.  
"Bret, wait.." Phoebe said, but he was already gone.  
"Whoa, somebody had a short temper." Piper said.  
"Piper, just lay off him, ok?" Phoebe said, as she went back to work on the table settings. Piper just stood there, a little surprised and a little worried for Phoebe.  
  
Later that Night  
  
"2 o'clock and we are finally finished cleaning up." Piper said as she sat down.  
"Yea, finally finished." Phoebe said as she yawned.  
"Ready to go home?" Prue asked. Prue came late because of her layout, but she still helped out.  
"Yes, lets go home." Piper said. They all got up, went home, and went straight to bed. The next morning, Piper and Prue were the first ones up.  
  
"Hey Piper." Prue said as she walked in and went over to the coffee pot.  
"Hey Prue, Phoebe up yet?" Piper asked.  
"No, not yet."   
"Good. I need to talk to you." Piper said.  
"Ok, what's up?" Prue asked as she walked over to the table. The paper wasn't yet.  
"Its about Bret. I met him yesterday, sorta."  
"And....."  
"Well, he came in and he wanted Phoebe to go out with him last night. But   
she said she had to help me and he started yelling at her." Piper said.  
"Really? Maybe he was just having a bad day. If Phoebe had a problem, I am sure she would come talk to us." Pure said, trying to reassure Piper.  
"Would she?" Piper asked.  
"Of course." Prue said reassuringly to Piper but she was actually a little worried.  
"Hey guys, I have the paper." Phoebe said as she came in with the paper in her hand.  
"O, o, o lemme see!" Piper said excitedly. She grabbed the paper from Phoebe.  
"Oh, here it is, it says, 'If you looking for a good time with a lot of people and good music, P3 is where you should be. The ambiance is great along with the food. The perfect place for partying.'" Piper read.   
"All right, go Piper!" Phoebe said.  
"Yea, go me!" Piper said smiling.  
"Hey Piper, can I borrow that red dress that you never wear? I am going out with Bret tonight." Phoebe said.  
"Yea, sure its in my closet near the back." Piper said.  
"Ok, cool, thanks."  
"So, how is Bret?" Pure asked causally.  
"Fine, why?" Phoebe asked.  
"No reason, just wonderin'." Pure said.  
"Yea, right. Well, I gotta get going to class. I only have 2 classes today, one right after the other." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, really? Well, you wanna come to the club and help me with the inventory?" Piper asked.  
"Ah, sorry, I can't. I am going on a picnic with Bret." Phoebe said.  
"I thought you were going out with him tonight." Prue said.  
"I am. We are going on a picnic. Then he has classes then he is picking me up tonight for dinner."  
"Oh, I see." Prue said.  
"What, do you have a problem with Bret?"  
"No, not at all. I am happy for you." Prue said.  
"Ok, well, bye." Phoebe said as she walked out the door. She went to her classes but she had to stay after about 20 minutes in her second one to talk to her teacher about an extra credit assignment she needed to do to raise her grade to an A. She hurried to get to the place where she was going to meet Bret. She saw him by his car, looking kind of mad.   
  
'Hey honey, sorry I'm late but...." Phoebe started but Bret cut her off.  
"I don't care what your excuse is! You left me standing her for 20 minutes looking like an idiot!" Bret screamed. He hit Phoebe in the eye, hard. She reached up and she felt blood where his ring cut into her skin.   
"Now, get in this car right now!" He screamed in a harsh tone.  
"No, Bret, you, you, you're going to hurt me!" Phoebe said scared to death.  
"Shut up and get in the damn car!" Bret screamed and he pushed Phoebe into the car roughly. He slammed the door and went over to the other side, got in, and drove off. 


	2. part 2

While he was driving he looked over at Phoebe who was scared and holding her eye. He drove for a little while then stopped.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I, don't know what came over me. I love you Phoebe, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear." Bret said is a sweet voice.  
"But you did hurt me." Phoebe replied.  
"I know, and I will never forgive myself for it. Please forgive me Phoebe, I love you so much, just please forgive me." Bret said.  
"Ok, I forgive you" Phoebe said. She was still a little scared but Bret seemed so sincere. They got out and had their lunch on Bret's yacht. He drove Phoebe home. In front of the manor, still in the car, he said, " Ok, I'll see you tonight, I am still so sorry about what happened."  
  
"I know you are, it's ok. I'll see you tonight." Phoebe said. She kissed Bret then got out of the car. She looked in the driveway and both of her sisters were home. She thought to herself, Oh great, how am I going to explain this to them. I am a terrible liar and they know when I lie. She walked in quietly; hoping to go in so quietly that no one would know she was home.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, how'd did your picnic go?" Prue asked from the couch, not turning around.   
"Fine, it was great." Phoebe responded.  
"Good." Prue replied.  
Phoebe walked up stairs quickly and was about to enter her room when Piper saw her.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Piper asked with a look of concern.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Didn't you have to do inventory at the club?" Phoebe asked trying to change the subject.   
"No, Marc is doing it for me, I am paying him extra. Now, stop changing the subject and tell me what happened. Piper went over to get a closer look.  
"Nothing happened. I am fine, really." Phoebe said.  
"No, you're not, your eye is black and there is a cut on your head that is bleeding." Piper said.  
Oh crap, I thought it stopped bleeding.   
"Nothing happened. I am fine, really Piper."  
"No, you are coming with me so you can tell Prue and I what happened." Piper said as she dragged Phoebe downstairs to where Prue was sitting before Phoebe could get a word in edgewise.  
"What in the hell..." Prue started as soon as she saw Phoebe. She got up and went over to her.  
"Exactly, do tell us Phoebe." Piper said.  
"Nothing happened, I am fine, just leave me alone." Phoebe said.  
"No, not until you tell us what happened. Who did this to you?" Prue asked.  
Phoebe knew they wouldn't leave her alone until she told them so she did. "Bret." Phoebe said.  
"What!?" Prue and Piper said in unison.  
"I am going to........" Prue started.  
"Do nothing. That's what you are going to do, both of you. I was 20 minutes late meeting him and he just got a little mad. It was my fault, really."  
"Don't you dare blame your self Phoebe. You were only 20 minutes late, he had no right to do this to you." Prue said, now enraged with anger.  
"Look, just let it alone ok? I am going to go rest up before my date tonight." Phoebe said.  
"Wait a minute, you are not going out with him tonight, not after this." Piper said.  
"Yea, there is no way in hell we are going to let you go." Prue said.  
"I am old enough to make my own decision, and you can't stop me."  
Phoebe went up stairs and took a nap. At 6:00 she came down the stairs in the red dress she borrowed from Piper. She used makeup on her eye so it wasn't as noticeable.  
"So, how do I look?" Phoebe asked her sisters who were standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"You look great. Are you sure you want to go Phoebe?" Prue asked, worried about her sister.  
"Yes, I am, he is sorry." Phoebe said. She heard a horn honk.  
"Oh, that's Bret, bye guys." Phoebe said and she rushed out to his car. That night, Bret was as sweet as can be. Nothing bad happened. She went out with him everynight for the next 2 weeks. Bret always said that he wanted her to wear something tighter so he could see her beautiful body so she did.   
  
  
THEIR ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY  
  
Phoebe walked down the stairs of the manor in a beautiful black dress.   
  
"So, what do you think?" Phoebe asked.  
" It looks great on you." Prue said and Piper nodded in agreement.  
"Is it tight enough? Bret said he wanted me to wear tight dresses."  
"Oh, um, yea it's definitely tight enough. So, where are you going tonight?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know, Bret said he wanted to surprise me." Phoebe said, excited.  
"Oh, well have fun." Prue said.  
"I will, bye." Phoebe went out to greet Bret. She knew he was there, he stopped honking the horn, he expected her to come out when she got there.  
"Prue, I don't like this guy at all." Piper said.  
"Me neither Piper, he seems very controlling. I heard her talking to him on the phone once and he was screaming at her." Prue told Piper.  
"Yea, I know, I heard him yelling at her a lot." Piper said.  
  
MEANWHILE......  
  
Bret and Phoebe are driving in the car.   
  
"I saw one of your sisters at the mall the other day. She was giving me an evil ' I hate you' stare." Bret said.  
"Really? Well, I guess it is just because they are still mad about you hitting me and......." Phoebe started but Bret, as usual cut her off.  
"I thought we were over that!" He yelled.  
"We are, we are, calm down. Its just they hear when you yell at me and they are very protective and......" Phoebe said.  
"What, they don't trust me? Do you even trust me?" Bret asked, enraged.  
"Of course I do, it is our one month anniversary and I have stayed with you all this time and I have never not trusted you." Phoebe said.  
"Good, because you are my girl and ......" Bret started but, unusually, was cut off by Phoebe.  
'Whoa, whoa, I am not YOUR girl, I am not anyone's girl." Phoebe said.  
"What the hell are you saying!?" Bret asked in a screaming voice.   
"Nothing, ok, nothing" Phoebe said.  
"Yea ok. Just, talk to your sisters, would you, I don't need them staring at me." Bret said.  
"Ok, I will, but like I said, they are just mad at the way you are treating me and..." Right then, Bret pulled the car over and slapped Phoebe across the face.  
"What do you mean, the way I treat you? I don't treat you good enough? Huh? $200 meals, jewelry, and my love, and I don't treat you right?" Bret screamed, so angrily.  
"No, I didn't mean that..." Phoebe started. Before she could continue, Bret got out of the car, went over to her car, and pulled her out by her hair down into the woods. " You're sisters think I don't treat you right? You don't think I treat you right, well, I will show you how I can treat you!" He kicked her in the stomach so hard that she fell to the ground. He continued to kick her sending blows to her head, stomach, and everywhere. Phoebe eventually fell unconscious but Bret kept kicking and hitting her. 


	3. Part 3

Phoebe awoke in a white room that smelled like disinfectant. She looked around, her head too pain-filled and weak to lift up. She realized she was in a hospital room. Next to her she saw Prue and Piper, each on one side of her bed, sleeping. She was too weak to even move, so she just layed there. Soon, Prue woke up. She looked up to Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" She practically yelled. She woke Piper. They both sat up and told Leo to go get a doctor.  
"Oh my God, Phoebe, you're ok!" Piper yelled just as loud as Prue.  
Phoebe tried to respond, but she couldn't due to the tube in her thorat that allowed her to breath.  
"Don't try to talk, Leo went to get the doctor to get that tube out." Prue said. Just then, Leo came in with the doctor behind him.  
"Well, well, Mrs. Haliwell. Nice to see you awake. How bout we get that tube out. I need to you exhale, ok?" Phoebe gave the best nod she could.  
The doctor pulled the tube out and Phoebe coughed alot, but she was ok.  
"You know, you have been in a coma for the past 2 weeks." Piper said.  
"Yea, and the doctors said that you probably wouldn't make it, but we knew you would." Prue said.  
"What happened to me?" Phoebe asked in a low, hoarse voice.  
" Bret, he, beat you up pretty bad. All of your ribs are broken, you left arm is broken, hence the cast, and you have multiple contusions on your body. Plus your legs are going to be very weak for a while." Piper said, nearly crying.  
" Sadly Mrs. Haliwell, you have been raped." The doctor said.  
Phoebe began to cry, but her sisters were there, comforting her.   
"Who-helped-me?" Phoebe asked, barely able to get it out.  
"A man saw Bret's car with the 2 front doors open and he looked into the woods and saw Bret hitting and kicking you, so he called 9-1-1 and the man, he tried to fight Bret off, away from you, but Bret threatened to kill you." Piper said, not crying so she could be strong for Phoebe. "One more thing Mrs. Haliwell, due to the blows to your head, too much stress is going to cause you to be weak, dizzy, disoriented you know. You also will lose your balance alot if you are too stressed out. This will happen for about 2 years, so not too much stress until then, ok?" the doctor said. After staying in the hospital for 2 more weeks, she was aloud to go home.  
"Ok, we're home. You ready Pheebs?" Prue asked.  
"Yea." Phoebe responded. She got out slowly, with one sister on each side of her helping her up the steps to the manor. Once inside they all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Just the, all of their friends came out from the kitchen with a cake.   
"Welcome Home!" They all screamed. The party went on for 2 hours and everyone left at that time. Darryl was the only one who stayed.  
"Well, Phoebe, I have one of the best presents you could get right now." Darryl said.  
"Oh yea? And whats that?" Phoebe asked, smiling.  
"Well, we caught Bret Maxell in Texas. He is going to jail for at leat a year."  
"Only a year?" Phoebe asked.  
"Sorry, thats the worst he's probably going to get."  
"Oh, well, its better than nothing." Phoebe said.  
" Yea, I am leaving now, get better, soon, bye everyone." Darryl said and he left. It was only the 3 girls left, Leo had to orb to another charge.  
Phoebe was the only one on the couch. Piper and Prue were in the kitchen cleaning up. Phoebe got her self up,and tried to walk alone.  
"Ok, come on Phoebe, you can do this, it isn't anything you haven't done before." Phoebe told herself. She got to the opposite end of the couch she was sitting in, but she lost her balance and fell on the floor. Piper and Prue heard the 'thump' and ran into the living room.  
"What happened?" Prue asked.  
"I was trying to go upstairs I was tired and I didn't want to bother you." Phoebe said as Piper and Prue were helping her up.  
"Phoebe, you should have called us to help you. You aren't bothering us, ok?" Piper said.  
"Ok, its hard though."  
"You have a long road ahead of you, but we will be there with you the whole time" Prue said and she and Piper helped carry Phoebe up stairs.  
  
SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW, CRITICISIM ALONG WITH GOOD THOUGHTS! THE SECOND PART WILL BE COMING SOON UNDER A WHOLE NEW STORY, SO STAY TUNED! 


	4. NOTICE ABOUT DATING DANGER 2

PART 2 OF DATING DANGER WILL BE POSTED UNDER A DIFFERENT LINK THAN THIS ONE. I AM WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW, SO STAY TUNED. 


End file.
